


Honeymoon in Paris

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kiss (Blink and You Miss It), Boys Kissing, Dinner, Fluffy, Food and drink, Honeymoon, M/M, Paris (City), Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's the fourth day of Harry and Draco's Parisian Honeymoon and the pair of them spend the day eating, drinking and sightseeing. Harry might eat a little too much. It's all rather romantic, really.





	Honeymoon in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth Fictober story, and is based on the prompt _"There is a certain taste to it"._

**9.04**  
** _Le petit dejeuner_ **

It was third day of Harry and Draco’s Honeymoon in Paris, and they were eating breakfast amongst crumpled sheets. 

Harry bit into his pain au chocolate, swallowing a moan of delight as the thick decadent chocolate flooded his mouth. Draco smiled as he bit into his salted butter crepes. 

“You made the same noises last night love,” Draco whispered with a wink. 

**12.23**  
** _Le dejeuner_ **

They ate dinner in a tiny café in the Magic Quarter. They sat at the window and watched other lovers wander by, hand in hand. Draco recommended the Bouillabaisse, a traditional fish soup, and Harry tried it apprehensively.

“There is a certain taste to it,” Draco smirked, observing Harry’s horrified face. Draco ordered Steak Frites for Harry, to his new husband’s immense relief. 

**4.46**  
** _Cafe et gateau_ **

Draco took Harry to the Louvre in the afternoon. Draco admired the artworks in the secret Wizarding gallery and conversed in perfect French with the Curators. Harry couldn’t understand a tenth of what was being said, but he didn’t care. Harry was busy gazing at Draco, the most wonderful artwork of them all. 

They ate great piles of choux pasty puffs and drank sweet, thick coffee in the museum restaurant. “Remind me again why we came to this hopelessly cliché city,” Harry teased, reaching for more cake. 

**8.30**  
** _Le Restaurant_ **

Draco had Duck Confit in the restaurant while Harry ate Beef Bouguignon. 

They’d been waiting in the bar for their table and were already a little tipsy. “A toast,” Draco said, grinning, “to the most delicious food in Paris, and to sharing it with the most _scrumptious_ of men.”

Harry thought that was an excellent thing to drink to. “To Mr, and Mr. Potter-Malfoy,” he replied, chinking their glasses together. 

**11.05**  
** _Heure du coucher_ **

Harry and Draco collapsed onto their bed, entirely sleepy and sated. 

Harry groaned, and popped open the button on his trousers. “Many more days like this and I’ll have to practice my extension spells,” he laughed, while Draco rubbed his bloated tummy. 

“It’s your _Honeymoon_,” Draco admonished, pressing a kiss against Harry’s round belly, “so you have to indulge. Enjoy every luscious, treat-filled minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
